The emergence of smart devices such as Internet of Things (IOT) devices has provided intelligence to many common appliances and gears for sports.
In a parallel trend, the wealth of data generated by IOT devices can overwhelm the Internet cloud. Moreover, fraudulent and harmful activities arising from hacked IOT devices have potential to cause major disruptions to the Internet.